Jumpsteady
|Origin = Novi,Michigan |Born =1970 |Genre = Hip hop |Occupation = Rapper, producer, Psychopathic Records Don|Years_active =1992-2006 |Label = Psychopathic |Associated_acts = Insane Clown Posse and Psychopathic Records |URL = }} Jumpsteady (born Robert Bruce) is a Psychopathic Records artist and older brother of Violent J (Joseph Bruce) of the Insane Clown Posse. He has been featured on many Psychopathic Records releases (both directly and indirectly) ever since his debut on the Insane Clown Posse's album Carnival of Carnage (1992). He announced his debut solo EP Chaos Theory in 1997 but it was not finished and released until 2002. In 2004 he announced his intentions of returning for a full length solo LP, called Master of the Flying Guillotine, released in 2005. Personal life Jumpsteady is a veteran of the U.S. Army and fought in the Gulf War as part of the 1st Corps Support Command, better known as COSCOM. He created the game "Morton's List: The End to Boredom" along with N-Cubed and Tall Jess in 2001, and also created a board game called "The Quest for Shangri-La", released in Fall of 2006. Jumpsteady appeared on "The Psychopathic Hatchet All-Stars Tour", which ran during the spring of 2005, with Lavel as his hype man. His last performance occurred at the 2005 Gathering Of The Juggalos. According to Joesph Bruce, Robert now works as a paramedic/ambulance driver in Detroit, and is retired from music. Rob has a daughter named Samantha. She has made two songs: Sammy song (Chaos theory) and Battlefield (Master of the Flying Guillotine) and has also been featured on the hidden track on Insane Clown Posse's Forgotten Freshness Vol. 3 album. Wrestling career Jumpsteady wrestled under the name of Evil Dead in the Juggalo Championship Wrestling. Evil Dead wears a mask that resembles a decaying zombie. Because Evil Dead is dead, he doesn't move around much, but he also doesn't feel pain. The gimmick originally appeared as an on-stage extra to Insane Clown Posse concerts. Evil Dead would walk around in the background while Insane Clown Posse performed, and would fall dead on stage multiple times. He fall off speaker stacks, off stage props, and even off stage. The gimmick became so popular that he was asked to wrestle in JCW. Evil Dead has won the JCW championship twice, and was the first ever JCW Champion.http://juggalowrestling.com/iframe.php?page_id=roster_evil_dead Since Jumpsteady's retirement, Rob Bruce has also retired the Evil Dead character. But Bruce has never announced a return to be impossible. As stated by JCW: "Evil Dead's last JCW appearance was at the Gathering 2005 during the JCW vs TNA 3 Day War ... He hasn't been seen or heard from since, but never count Evil Dead out, just respect that he's dead. So it's only natural that he spends a lot of time just chillin' at his home in the Napp Cemetery." http://juggalowrestling.com/iframe.php?page_id=fmq_06 At the 2008 Gathering of the Juggalos, Insane Clown Posse stated that Juggalo Championship Wrestling will hold a "JCW Legends Show" in 2009 which will feature the return of Evil Dead. In wrestling Finishing and signature moves *''Implant DDT''' '''Managed *Kamala - in JCW as The Masked Negotiator. Entrance themes *"Living Dead Girl," performed by Rob Zombie Championships and accomplishments *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) Discography Solo * The Chaos Theory (EP, 2002) * Master of the Flying Guillotine (LP, 2005) With Golden Goldies *''Gimme Them Fuckin' Nuggets Bitch, Or I'll Punch Your Fuckin' Face'' (1995) Appearances on albums by other artists * Insane Clown Posse: Carnival of Carnage (1992) * Insane Clown Posse: The Wraith: Shangri-La (2002) * Delusional: The Preparation (2006) * Durty White Boyz: Unoriginal & Lyrically Offensive: Hosted by Monoxide of Twiztid (2008) Appearances on albums by multiple artists * Psychopathics from Outer Space 2 (2003) Written Works * Morton's List: The End to Boredom (2001) with Nathan Andren and R. Jesse Deneaux * Pendulum's Promise: A Roleplaying Game for Juggalos (2003) Filmography * Big Money Hustlas (2000) - Hack Benjamin/Preacherman/Multiple Background Characters References Category:People Category:Rappers Category:Wrestlers